


Turnabout is Fair Play

by N1SH1SH1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Execution, M/M, Torture, nothing too graphic souda just remembers his and gundam's funky times, oh yeah and there are mentions of the seccs here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1SH1SH1/pseuds/N1SH1SH1
Summary: Those remaining chose hope.Now it's time for Gundham and Soda to pay the price.[continuation of CrazyNekoChan's fic "The Face of true Despair"]
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Face of true Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069840) by [CrazyNekoChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan). 



> credits and kudos to CrazyNekoChan for the original fic!
> 
> your fic inspired me so much, and when you left it open ended i just had to write a conclusion to it X3
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Kazuichi had to admit, he was slightly impressed when the vote tallied unanimously to ‘Hope’.

“Wow, you’re really such _idiots_ that you’d bank on the Future Foundation not putting you down on the spot?” he hissed, trying to subtly wipe his sweaty palms on his jumpsuit.

  
  


He knew their time was up, Gundham knew it too. The despair he felt was intense, flowing through his veins and flooding his mind.

He had to admit it was kind of hot.

  
  


“We choose hope,” Hajime said conclusively, “Even if the Future Foundation kill us, we don’t want to fall back into despair with **_you!_ **”

“Hm, well the mortals have chosen their fate,” Gundham said after a beat, “Kazuichi my pet, didn’t you have something… _special_ for this occasion?”

“Yes master! I did!” he said excitedly, “My ultimate creation, the Final Punishment!”

“You deserve it and ten times more for the hell you’ve put us through!” Fuyuhiko growled.

“My my, someone’s antsy~ Excited to get a bullet in the head, Small One?”

“Shut up and just execute yourself already!”

  
  


Kazuichi turned to Gundham, a mix of longing and despair in his crazed magenta eyes. This would be their final hurrah, the last time they’d ever touch before their untimely end. The mastermind pulled his puppet close, drawing him into one last kiss. The mechanic enjoyed every last second of it, savoring his lover’s taste. When they pulled apart, his heart was beating wildly at the thought of everything he would miss (including their late nights).

  
  


“Well, let’s get this show on the road,” he grinned, baring every last tooth in his head.

  
  


The others shuddered at his maniacal expression.

  
  


“Let us give it every ounce of passion in our hearts, my love,” Gundham purred, a matching grin on his face.

**“IIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”** they said in tandem.

* * *

When the pair awoke, they were dangling from a ceiling with their hands bound over their heads. They were dressed in black and white clothing, Kazuichi in a half black, half white jumpsuit, and Gundham in a large black and white fur coat.

Kazuichi looked slightly pale from the height, but he was smiling excitedly, like a kid in a candy shop allowed to buy whatever they wanted. He could feel the blood rushing to his feet, and he swung his legs in the air almost childishly.

  
  


Their punishment name: _‘Final Execution: Gundham and Kazuichi’s Despairy-Go-Round’_

  
  


The machine began to turn slowly, the inertia causing them to sway back and forth slightly. Gundham was watching in silence, enraptured with the clicking and whirring of the Despary-Go-Round as Kazuichi laughed maniacally.

  
  


“Isn’t this fun Gundham? Isn’t it absolutely **_wonderful_ ** master? Are you proud of me for making such a perfect execution?” he said, tears running down his face only to fly off from the g-force.

“Yes my love, you did an excellent job,” the other said softly, “I would give you a kiss as a reward for all your hard work, but I seem to be… tied up at the moment~”

  
  


The ride spun at higher and higher velocities, until their handcuffs opened and they were dropped onto the Monokuma-like carousel horses below. The sudden stop caused them both to gasp in pain, tears springing in their eyes as they groaned. The shock to their lower halves caused Gundham to have a twitch-jerk reaction. The two scrambled to hang on, but another set of cuffs quickly solved their issue. Now clinging onto the mauled and bloody horses for dear life, they were spun around to the point where Kazuichi was convinced the central axle of the entire machine would shear right off. He, of course, was still laughing, his haunting shrieks creeping ever so close to sounding like cries of pain. Gundham joined in on the infectious laughter as their legs began to separate from their seats.

Eventually, the only thing keeping them from flying off and splattering against the wall were the cuffs, and even still Kazuichi could feel them straining. The despair of knowing that his failsale would, well, _fail_ was thrilling to him, and he let out a loud whoop of… joy?

The Despairy-Go-Round creaked dangerously, and it became a game of which would fail first, axle or cuffs? The tears poured down his face as he laughed and wailed at his looming demise.

  
  


The answer was both, as the axle suddenly snapped from the strain while the cuffs simultaneously splintered, leaving metal shards in their wrists as a token. They hit the wall just as the entire structure toppled onto them, showering the manufactured fair ground in pink gore.

All was eerily silent. Where there had once been screams of joy and carnival music, there was nothing but the creaking of metal and the dripping of blood onto the ground.

A singular MonoHorse was left intact, still spinning on the ground from the leftover inertia. It toppled over into a puddle of blood, its eyes clearly showing it was very much dizzy.

With that final horse, the legacy of Gundham and Kazuichi came to an end.

* * *

The others had watched on in horror during the execution, as they had with the others. But something seemed a bit more grim. The pair (or more specifically Kazuichi) had used a merry-go-round as their execution, something that was meant to bring joy only caused despair for the two of them.

But it was all over now, right?

**Author's Note:**

> another open ending upupupu >:3c
> 
> it seemed perfect to end it there, but don't worry!  
> from there togami, kyoko, and makoto take the survivors under their wing and protect them from the future foundation, so they do have a happy(ish) ending!
> 
> edit: oh yeah! i forgot to explain the punishment! i figured that since gundham's ultimate has to do with animals, and souda's has to do with machines, then a carousel horse would be the perfect combination of the two. i could've gone with them riding a stampede of animatronics over a cliff to their death (to mimic gundham's execution in game), but i figured it was too easy of a blend and far too bland for a final execution. thus, the idea of the despairy-go-round was born (it's a stupid name, but it's mean to be stupid. gundham's the one who came up with the execution names for all _except_ this one, and it shows)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
